Something To Sing About
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Sandy is dating the school rebel, Laura & Gerard are trying to have a realtionship without making it hell, & Amands thinks she's in love with Billie Joe but when she meets Zac Efron, she starts to think differently...
1. Chemical Reaction

**A/N: **A song fic! People burst into song at random times for no reason! YAY. LOL, enjoy & please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hamtaro.

**Something To Sing About _by Mrs. Zac Efron (AKA ketherandsandy4ever)_**

**Chapter One: **Chemical Reaction

"ZACHARY DAVID ALEXANDER EFRON!" Mrs. Efron yelled, "ARE YOU GETTING DRESSED FOR THAT PARTY?"

"NO!" Seventeen-year-old Zac Efron yelled back the stairs.

"WELL START GETTING READY NOW!" Mrs. Efron yelled back.

Zac groaned.

_Meanwhile…_

"LAURA AMANDA VERONICA MCCONNELL!" Mrs. McConnell yelled.

"WHAT?" Amanda demanded.

"GET DRESSED!" Mrs. McConnell yelled.

Amanda groaned. This was going to be one _loooooooong _night. And her boyfriend, Billie Joe Armstrong, wasn't even going to be there. She groaned again & collapsed onto her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zac & Amanda walked in from different doors, both looking as uncomfortable as the other. Amanda had a boyfriend, Billie Joe Armstrong, who she firmly believed she was in love with.

Zac was wearing a pair of jeans, a white long-sleeved button up shirt, & a brown jacket thing.

Amanda was wearing a red mini-skirt & a red tube top with little fluttery sleeves. She had black hair that she'd put a black with red polka dots headband in with red heels.

For some reason they had karaoke. Currently the people singing were so bad that Amanda & Zac clutched their ears.

Since the teen girl saw them making such a big deal out of her voice she said, "Well let's see you do much better!" It was Cynthia, a girl that Amanda went to school with.

Amanda opened her mouth to decline & tell her off but when she did she started doing something bizarre… SINGING!

_Amanda: _"Life's a show  
And we all play our parts  
And when the music starts   
We open up our hearts" She jumped onto the table & started dancing.

Zac had the intention of walking away but instead jumped onto the table with her & started singing.

**Zac: **"It's all right  
If some things come out wrong  
We'll sing a happy song   
And you can sing along" What the HELL was he doing! The only time he ever sang was in the shower.

_Amanda: _"Where's there's life  
There's hope, everyday's a gift  
Wishes can come true  
Whistle while you work  
So hard all day  
To be like other girls  
To fit in in this glittering world" The audience was applauding of course since Zac had taken Amanda's hand & was twirling her.

**Zac: **"Don't give me songs"

**_Both: _**"Don't give me songs  
Give me something to sing about  
I need something to sing about"

**Zac: **"Life's a song  
You don't get to rehearse  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse"

_Amanda: _"Still, my friends don't know why I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for"

Amanda was dancing in Zac's arms. Her mom was watching, shocked, from the doorway.

_Amanda: _"All the joy"

**Zac: **"All the joy"

**_Amanda & Zac: _**"life sends"

_Amanda: _"Family and friends  
All the twists and bends  
Knowing that it ends"

**Zac: **"Well, that depends  
On if they let you go  
Or if they know enough to know  
That when you've bowed  
You leave the crowd"

_Amanda: _"There was no pain  
No fear, no doubt  
Till they pulled me out  
Of Heaven  
So that's my refrain  
I live in Hell  
'Cuz I've been expelled  
From Heaven  
I think I was  
In Heaven"

_Amanda: _"So, give me something"

**_Zac & Amanda: _**"Something"

_Amanda: _"to sing about"

**Zac: **"Please"

**_Both: _**"Give me something"

Zac jumped off the table & Amanda started spinning around like crazy. She fell off the table & into Zac's arms.

_Amanda: _"To sing about…"

The two teens just stared at each other while the crowd erupted in cheers.

Zac set Amanda down. "That was weird." Amanda muttered.

"I'm… I'm Zachary Efron." Zac said, "But PLEASE call me Zac! It's like I go everywhere & I hear 'Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachary!'." He shuddered, "It's awful."

Amanda giggled. "Whatever you say _Zachary._ I'm Laura McConnell. But please call me Amanda! I hate when people go 'Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaura!' it's so annoying!"

"Okay. _Laura._" Zac said.

Amanda laughed. "Oh, there's my mom. I have to go."

"Okay. Hey, I'll call you sometime!" Zac said.

"OK. Here's my phone number." Amanda said, writing it down, "See ya later. _Zac_."

"Great." Zac turned around to say something to her but she was gone, "_Amanda…_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey mom!" Amanda said.

"So… who was that young man you were singing with?" Mrs. McConnell asked.

"Oh him? He was no one!" Amanda answered quickly.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. McConnell asked.

"Positive. An absolute no one!" Amanda said.

"Alright." Mrs. McConnell said, "By the way, Billie called you while you were singing."

"Oh, I'll have to call him back!" Amanda exclaimed. But as she dialed her boyfriend's phone number she couldn't get this Zac Efron out of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple weeks later Billie drove Amanda to the first day back to high school. "Bye." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye." She said.

She was wearing a pair of jeans & a transparent white blouse with a pair of black boots.

She was so busy thinking that she walked right into… "Zac!" Amanda gasped.

"Amanda?" he asked.

"I didn't know you went to school here!" Amanda said.

"I didn't either!" Zac said, realizing shortly after that what he'd just said, "I mean… I knew that **I **was coming to school here, I just didn't know that **you **were-"

Amanda, who finally had quit laughing, said, "I knew what you meant."

Zac laughed also.

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!" A pretty blonde jumped into Zac's arms, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Uh… Hi." Zac said, stepping back.

"I LOVE YOU!" she said, as her friends dragged her away.

Amanda didn't know why this bothered her so much.

"Who's she?" Amanda asked bitterly.

"I don't know!" Zac said.

Amanda laughed again. Relieved.

"HEY AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDA!" Sandy waved to her best friend, she was holding hands with the school rebel, Kether Harding.

"I have to go Zac. See you around?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah! It was nice seeing you again." Zac said.

Amanda waved & walked off to join her friends.

"Who was he?" Sandy asked, leaning her head on Kether's shoulder.

"Uh… Zac Efron." Amanda told her, "I met him at a karaoke party. We sang a duet."

"Cutie." Sandy smiled, "Are you going out with him?"

"Of course not!" Amanda practically yelled, "I'm dating Billie!"

Sandy smirked. "Sure Amanda."

That annoyed Amanda to no end.

"You like her man?" said a skater dude to Zac.

"Well…" Zac said, trying desperately to find something to say.

"Well if you do she's dating Billie Joe Armstrong!" the skater dude said, skating off.

For some reason Zac's mouth dropped open in shock. She was going out with…

**Zac: **"Pretty women out walking with gorillas down my street  
From my window I'm staring while my coffee grows cold  
Look over there!

**Everyone:** (Where?)

**Zac: **There's a lady that I used to know  
She's married now, or engaged, or something, so I am told"

He started singing.

**Zac: **"Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me,  
There's something going wrong around here"

This was weird.

**Zac: **"Tonight's the night when I go to all the parties down my street.  
I wash my hair and I kid myself I look real smooth  
Look over there!

**Everyone:** (Where?)

**Zac: **Here comes Jeanie with her new boyfriend  
They say that looks don't count for much  
If so, there goes your proof"

Freaky.

**Zac: **"Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me,  
There's something going wrong around here"

**Zac: **"But if looks could kill  
There's a man there who's more down as dead.  
Cause I've had my fill  
Listen you, take your hands off her head  
I get so mean around this scene

Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
There's something going wrong around here"

Then Zac & everyone quit dancing & walked inside for class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class was over Amanda ran into Zac again. "I am SO sor-Oh it's just you." Amanda said.

Zac put a hand on his heart & pretended to look hurt.

Amanda laughed.

"Want me to walk you home?" Zac asked.

"Sure." Amanda said.

Amanda took the arm Zac was offering her & smiled.

Zac smiled as the two walked down the sidewalk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Zac rung Amanda's doorbell she turned to face him. "Thanks for walking me home." Amanda said shyly.

"No problem." Zac said.

Amanda smiled again.

Mrs. McConnell flung open the door. "You must be Zac Efron!" she said.

Zac jumped. "Yeah." He said.

"Can I get you anything, dear?" she asked.

"No. I just walked your daughter home, ma'am." Zac said.

Mrs. McConnell smiled. "Well drop by anytime."

"Thanks." Zac said, "Bye Amanda." He smiled & waved before walking off.

"Are you sure he's not someone?" Mrs. McConnell asked.

"Positive." Amanda said, feeling a blush come to her cheeks.

**A/N: **Review please! Please, please! And this story is not just about me, it has lots of Kether/Sandy-ness later on! So please take the time to read! It has lots of cool songs!


	2. Drive Me Crazy

**A/N: **The second chapter of my newest story, 'Something To Sing About'! Exciting, right? Well, please review.

**Something To Sing About _by Mrs. Zac Efron_**

**Chapter Two: **Drive Me Crazy

When Amanda walked out her front door she found Zac waiting there. She was wearing black pumps, a black mini-skirt, & a white blouse.

"Oh hi, Zac!" Amanda said, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might walk you to school." Zac said.

"Oh yeah," Amanda said, "That sounds great."

Unlike the awkward silence Amanda had with most guys her & Zac talked the whole way about everything. From destroying the world to singing in the shower.

"We're here." Zac pointed out.

"Right." Amanda said, "What do you have first?"

"History."

"I have gym." Amanda said, "Ugh… Good for me."

Zac laughed. "Well, have fun."

"You to." Amanda said, "Have fun about learning about guys with weird hair."

Zac laughed again. "Okay. See you later." & he kissed her on her head.

As he walked away Amanda put her hand on head. "I'm never taking a shower." She announced before walking off to gym.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At lunch Amanda walked into the cafeteria caring a plate of pasta.

"Hey Amanda," said a classmate named Clare, "Is it true that you & Zac Efron are in love?"

Amanda opened her mouth to scream no but instead…

_Amanda: _"If there's a prize for rotten judgment,

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history,

Been there

Done that"

She started dancing & so did everyone else.

**Everyone:** "Who'd ya think you're kidding?

He's the earth and heaven to ya

Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya

Girl ya can't conceal it

We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of"

_Amanda: _"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

**Everyone:** "You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh oh"

_Amanda: _"It's too...cliché

I won't say I'm in love

(Oooooh ooooh oooh)"

People were dancing on the tables, the benches, & the railing.

_Amanda: _"I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when ya start out

My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"

"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh"

**Everyone:** "You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feelin'

Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?"

**Everyone:**

_Amanda: _"Woah

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"

**Everyone:** "Give up, give in

Check the grin, you're in love!

Your doing flips read our lips your in love"

_Amanda: _"You're way off base

I won't say it

GET OFF MY CASE

I won't say it"

Zac walked in & saw everyone dancing & singing. "Did… I miss something?" he asked his best friend, Kether Harding.

"I think so." Kether said.

_Amanda: _"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

**Everyone:** "Give up, give in

Check the grin, you're in love!

_Amanda: _"The scene won't play

I wont say I'm in love"

_Amanda: _"Ooooooh

At least out loud

I won't say I'm in...love" And with that she swooned off the table & Zac ran forward to catch her, his tray of pasta flew out of his hands & landed on someone's head.

**Everyone:** "Sha la la la la la"

But Amanda fell into Zac's arms & everyone got off the tables & went back to eating lunch. Amanda wasn't sure whether to laugh or be freaked out.

"Come with me." Zac said, setting her down & tugging on her arm.

"Okay." Amanda said.

Her & Zac ran out of the dirty, pasta-covered cafeteria. The janitor was going to have a lot of work to do.

"Where are we going?" Amanda asked, when Zac pulled her out of the building.

"Uhh… here." Zac said, pulling Amanda into a gazebo with lots of flowers on it.

"Wow." Amanda said, "This is pretty."

"I know." Zac said, "This is the only place I can go & be left alone."

"I know how you feel." Amanda said, "Hey, do you want to come over my house this afternoon & study?"

"Sure." Zac said, "I have a huge science test coming up!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I love science!" Amanda said, "I always make straight As!"

Zac laughed. "I suck." He said.

"I'm sure you don't." Amanda said, taking a bite of her apple, "I'll help you. But I have this HUGE math test coming up & I HATE math!"

"Really? Math is my best subject!" Zac said, "I can help you & you'll make a 100 on your test!"

"Okay," Amanda said, "I would love that. Though I'm warning you, my mom is annoying."

Zac couldn't help but groan. "Then you should meet MY mom. She's the WORST! Do you know what she said this one time? When I told her about you she's like 'Oh, does my Zacky have a girlfriend?' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Amanda giggled.

"Well in that case," she giggled, "I may have to come over your house just to hear someone call you Zacky!"

Zac punched her lightly in the arm.

Amanda & Zac laughed again.

"Well, we better get back." Zac said, "I'll see you in…. English, right?"

"Yeah!" Amanda said, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I DO NOT LIKE HER!" Zac yelled to his friends who were teasing him unmercifully.

They then started singing.

**_Kether: _**"Some girls are crazy  
Just listen to what I have to say about it  
You've gotta watch out for the beautiful ones  
They'll twist your head right off your neck  
And laugh about it with their friends  
That's just one night for them  
They target you with their eyes  
And move with their lips  
And it pulls you in  
She shuts you down with her voice again"

"Leave me alone!" Zac yelled, trying to walk away from them.

**_Stan:_** "And now are you listening?  
This song goes out to girls  
That we haven't met just yet  
This song is for stupid girls  
Who think that every boy is all about them  
These girls are crazy...  
Just listen to what I have to say about it  
You've gotta watch out for the younger ones  
They'll tightly wrap you around their fingers  
And brag to all their friends  
It's nothing but a game to them  
Then target you with their eyes  
And move with their lips  
And it pulls you in  
She shuts you down with her voice again"

"LA, LA, LA! NOT LISTENING!" Zac said, putting his fingers in his ears.

**_Kether: _**"And now are you listening?  
This song goes out to girls  
That we haven't met yet  
This song is for stupid girls  
Who think that every boy is all about them  
You think you're on top of the world  
When all the eyes are on you  
Just wait until your heart breaks  
And you'll know how I felt when I wrote..."

"OKAY, OKAY!" Zac yelled, "I like her, alright!"

Kether & Stan laughed & high fived each other. "We KNEW it!" Stan said, jumping around triumphantly.

"I'm actually going over house now so… bye!" Zac said, running off.

When he got to her house he rung the doorbell & Mrs. McConnell answered the door.

Her face lit up when she saw him. "Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacky!" she said, hugging him.

"Uh, hi. Is Amanda home?" Zac asked.

"Yes she is. AMANDA! SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU!" Mrs. McConnell yelled up the stairs.

Amanda came down the stairs. "Zac!" she said, "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Amanda, you didn't tell me Zacky was coming." Mrs. McConnell said.

"…! You did NOT just call him Zacky!" Amanda said, blushing like crazy.

Zac turned scarlet.

"Okay, Zac, LET'S GO!" Amanda grabbed his hand & pulled him upstairs.

"HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE!" Mrs. McConnell shouted up the stairs.

Amanda pulled him into her room & slammed the door. "I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry about that!"

Zac blushed since him & Amanda were still holding hands.

Amanda didn't let go of his hand but pulled him onto the bed. "I have the best news EVER!" she said to him.

"What?" Zac asked.

"It's my aunt!" Amanda exclaimed.

"What about her?" Zac asked.

"She's engaged to Gerard Way!" Amanda shrieked.

"Who the heck is Gerard Way?" Zac asked.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO GERARD WAY IS!" Amanda shrieked in his ear.

"I suppose that your going to shriek again if I don't know who Dylan & Cole are." He said, gesturing to her wall.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO DYLAN & COLE ARE?"

Zac sighed. "I need to hang out with some guys sometime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several states away two other people were lying in bed together.

Amanda's aunt, who she was named after, Laura stretched & got out of bed but then began doing something bizarre… singing.

_Laura:_"This is the man that I plan to entangle  
Isn't he fine?   
My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle  
Vengeance was mine   
But I'm out of the biz  
The name I made I'll trade for his   
The only trouble is...  
I'll never tell"

Her fiancé, Gerard Way, got out of bed as well. Now as you know, Gerard Way is the lead singer of the adored band, My Chemical Romance so it would be totally normal for him to sing, right?

**Gerard:** "She is the one she's such wonderful fun  
Such passion and grace   
Warm in the night when I'm right  
In her tight--   
embrace,  
Tight embrace  
I'll never let her go  
The love we've known can only grow  
There's just one thing that--   
No.  
I'll never tell"

**_Both:_** "'cause there's  
Nothing to tell"

_Laura:_"He snores"

**Gerard: **"She wheezes"

_Laura:_ "Say "housework," and he freezes"

**Gerard: **"She eats these Skeezy cheeses  
That I can't describe"

_Laura: _"I talk,  
He breezes"

**Gerard: **"She doesn't know  
What please is"

_Laura: _"His penis got diseases  
From a chumash tribe"

**_Both: _**"The vibe gets kind of scary"

**Gerard: **"Like she thinks I'm ordinary"

_Laura:_ "Like it's all just temporary"

**Gerard: **"Like her toes are kind of hairy"

**_Both: _**"But it's all very well  
'Cause, god knows,  
I'll never tell"

_Laura: _"When things get rough  
He just hides behind his friends  
Now look, he's getting huffy  
'Cause he knows that I know"

**Gerard: **"She clings,  
She's needy  
She's also really greedy  
She never—"

_Laura: _"His eyes are beady!"

**Gerard: **"This is my verse,  
Hello! She—"

_Laura: _"Look at me!  
I'm dancin' crazy!"

Now as I think you should know, Gerard & Laura absolutely hated dancing. But at the moment they were dancing all around the kitchen for reasons that are so far unknown.

**_Both: _**"You know"

**Gerard: **"You're quite the charmer"

_Laura: _"My knight in armour"

**Gerard: **"You're the cutest of my fans  
With your lips as red as rubies  
And your firm yet supple--  
Tight embrace"

_Laura: _"He's swell"

**Gerard: **"She's sweller"

_Laura: _"He'll always be my feller"

**Gerard: **"That's why I'll never  
Tell her that I'm petrified"

_Laura: _"I've read this tale  
There's wedding  
Then betrayal  
I know there'll come the day  
I'll want to run and hide"

**_Both: _**"I lied  
I said it's easy  
I've tried  
But there's these fears I can't quell"

**Gerard: **"Is she looking for a pot of gold?"

_Laura: _"Will I look good when I've gotten old?"

**Gerard: **"Will our lives become too stressful  
If I'm never that successful?"

_Laura: _"When I get so worn and wrinkly  
That I look like David Brinkley?"

**Gerard:** "Am I crazy?"

_Laura: _"Am I dreamin'?"

**Gerard: **"Am I marrying a demon?"

**_Both: _**"We could really raise the beam in makin' marriage a hell  
So, thank god,  
I'll never tell  
I swear  
That I'll never tell"

**Gerard: **"My lips are sealed"

_Laura: _"I take the fifth"

**Gerard: **"Nothing to see,  
Move it along"

**_Both: _**"I'll never"

**_Both: _**"Tell."

Gerard fell onto the couch & Laura fell on top of him.

"I was thinking that later on we could do something together." Laura said, "Like go to the mall of something."

Gerard stuck out his tongue. "Sorry, I can't. I have to get together with other members of the band so we can work on our new album, The Black Parade."

Laura groaned.

"Gerard Arthur Way," she said, "You don't think about anything else except that stupid album."

"Laura Leigh McConnell," he said, "You don't think about anything else except stupid cheese."

They glared at each other.

"You. Drive. Me. CRAZY!" They both said, as Gerard walked out the door & slammed it shut.

**A/N: **OK, next chapter Zac & Amanda & Kether & Sandy are going to visit Gerard & Laura to help them plan their wedding & of course… disaster extraordinaire.


End file.
